


Sangue Blu

by Riddler_ENygma



Series: Not Magic. Science. [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian carezzò il viso di David con il suo uncino, graffiandolo all'altezza del mento e sorridendo nel vedere che l'altro, invece di sferrargli un pugno o guardarlo con disapprovazione - come era solito fare -, si limitò a fissarlo negli occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue Blu

**Titolo:** Sangue Blu  
 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
 **Personaggi:** David “Principe Azzurro” Nolan, Killian “Capitan Uncino” Jones  
 **Pairing:** Captain Charming  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** **SAFE**  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 118  
 **Note: 1.** Brevi flashfic nate per una piccola sfida con [Princess Kurenai](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=28590)  
 **2.** Fa schifo ed i personaggi sono OOC.  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore!

**_ _ **

Killian carezzò il viso di David con il suo uncino, graffiandolo all'altezza del mento e sorridendo nel vedere che l'altro, invece di sferrargli un pugno o guardarlo con disapprovazione - come era solito fare -, si limitò a fissarlo negli occhi.

Il pirata sorrise e avvicinò le labbra sul piccolo taglio, leccando via il rivolo di sangue che aveva cominciato ad uscire dalla ferita e fissando poi David con insana malizia.

“ Mi stai leccando via il sangue?” chiese esterrefatto questo, afferrando il moro per i capelli per cercare di allontanarlo dal suo mento.

“ Avrei detto fosse blu, sai amico?” ridacchiò Killian per poi ritrovarsi labbra contro labbra con il principe, in un bacio che sapeva ben poco di 'favola'.

 


End file.
